A Phantasmagoric Experience
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Haruhi finds herself in the oddest world, and is surely not prepared for the things to follow her there. A cross between Alice and Wonderland and Sylvie and Bruno. The POV is explained further inside, and it is not a mistake.
1. Prologue

Title: A Phantasmagoric experience  
Fandom: Ouran High School Host club  
Rating: G so far  
Warnings: none to speak of as of yet  
Pairings: none so far  
Part: 00/?  
Note: This is a fanfic written for a contest on Sakura Kiss. The origional prompt is "Fairytale." This is a mixture of "Sylvie and Bruno", "Alice in Wonderland" and maybe some themes of "Persona 4."  
Note 2: The change in POV from first person to third person limited is intentional. It's suppossed to represent Haruhi's state of mind as it differs from Eeerie to the real world. She considers herself to be a different person in Eeerie and refers to herself in third person while she is recollecting these events.

Prologue

~The life~

Is all our life, then, but a dream

seen faintly in the golden gleam

Athwart Time's dark resistless stream?

Bowed to the earth with a bitter woe

Or laughing at some raree-show

We flutter idly to and fro

Man's the little day in haste we spend,

And, from its merry noontide, send

No glance to meet the silent end.

- Lewis Carrol "Sylvie and Bruno"

"Alright, surely this is just a dream." I looked around at this area surrounding me. The last thing I could remember was sitting in the parlor with my sister as we studied Latin. Now... I was in the middle of a forest, on a strange almost ancient looking stone desk-like structure. I was just in a daze, nothing more. Teleportation didn't happen to normal people like me.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them. Once my lids slid open, the world was still there.

I pinched myself, and the world was still there.

Quite an elaborate dream, it seems.

If I sat here at this desk long enough, I would wake up. My sister should be scolding me any second for letting my attention fall from her. It seemed as though an hour passed by but in truth it was probably a collection of long drawn out minutes. My eyes began to wander to the lush forestry on any side of me. This stuff, was lovely.

It was so strange, I was not the adventurous type. That was my sister, for sure. She liked to play in and around the house at her ease, but I was always more prone to study than any kind of adventure. Still, I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what it was about this place, but there was something that craved my attention.

I slowly stood, my cornflower blue dress was rather innapropriate for such an excursion.. but I was too interested to stall my feet. As I walked into the foliage, I noticed how lush the place was. Surely this was a rain forest of some kind.

But.. It seemed the further I walked the more I found myself lost among the trees and shrubs. It seemed to be getting darker the further I traversed, and yet my feet would not halt. There was a cold breeze by my ear, and I was tempted by the wind's words. Words in a language foreign to me.. and yet even though it was foreign, I could decifer its meaning. "come," it said. Such a simple command that I followed without hesitation. Trance-like the sound of her feet became a little louder with each step... Was that metal?

"That's not nice. It's not a fun trick if she's got no say in the matter." There was a voice behind her, decidedly male. She felt herself stop, having a little amount of controll over her feet. She turned as she looked in the direction of the voice. There were two males, sitting in a tree just above her. She stared at them, for they looked rather normal amongst all of this. They were twins... definetly... At a glance they seemed difficult to tell apart.

She regained her ability to speak within seconds, "who are you people? Do you know where I am?"

"How rude," the one on the left spoke with disdain. "Don't you know that it's more polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name?"

She froze, surely she could say the same for this annoying person. "Haruhi," she replied in a harsh tone. "That's my name.. Will you answer my questions?"

"Good," the left one spoke again. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru." He gestured tothe one on the right, "he's the one who saved you from the forest."

"Save me from the forest?" Haruhi questioned it with a bit of doubt, how was that even possible?

Kaoru laughed a little, "I already did... How selfish of you to ask me to do it again.."

Haruhi was getting a little frustrated with the two boys in front of her. Though they certainly looked above fourteen they aparently had the mindset of a bullying eight year old. "Do you know where I am?" She asked in a tone that was forcibly polite.

Hikaru smirked, "you don't have to pretend to be polite. Tell us if we're making you angry." It was mocking, of course.

Kaoru seemed to give his brother a look that signalled 'that's enough for now.' "You're in the world of the Eeerie, don't you know?"

Haruhi looked even more puzzled, "eerie?"

"Not eerie.. It's Eeerie." Obviously he could sense that she wasn't thinking the same eerie that he was.

"I still don't understand." She confirmed.

"Oh well, we get people like you here from time to time. You're not an Eeerie like us, so it doesn't really matter what this place is does it? You're not the one living here. You're just an occassional visitor." Hikaru said it casually, not really caring all that much.

"It does indeed matter if I'm not coming here of my own free will," Haruhi replied in a tone that knew it did matter and wouldn't rest until she heard the truth.

"Just enjoy your time here, it only lasts for so long." Hikaru added.

"Oh, it looks as though your time is already up, Haruhi.." Kaoru looked at her and waved. "I'm sure you'll end up here again. They always do."

In a second I was back in the parlor, my sister looked as though nothing had happened. As I looked to the clock, I realized that time had not moved an inch since I was last here. I decided not to say anything, deciding that I was just daydreaming. I went about my work.


	2. Chapter 1: Oven ride

Title: A Phantasmagoric Experience  
Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club  
Rating: G so far  
Warnings: None so far  
Pairings: None as of yet  
Part: 1/?  
Note: This is a fanfic written for a contest on Sakura Kiss. The origional prompt is "Fairytale." This is a mixture of "Sylvie and Bruno", "Alice in Wonderland" and maybe some themes of "Persona 4."  
Note 2: The change in POV from first person to third person limited is intentional. It's suppossed to represent Haruhi's state of mind as it differs from Eeerie to the real world. She considers herself to be a different person in Eeerie and refers to herself in third person while she is recollecting these events.

Chapter 1: Oven rides

With friends like Renge Hoshakugi sometimes I really wished that I didn't have any friends at all. It was not as if she was rude to me or anything, and she was always kind.. Except when she had a crush on someone. Renge was the type of girl to wait outside the bookstore until it opened just to get the new romance novel. That's just how she was. I didn't think anything of it, until it started bleeding into reality. Now, whenever we hang out she's constantly dragging me to this place and that in search of he hero.

That's where I am today, actually. Renge is here chasing after a boy she's taken a fancy to. His name is Ritsu Kasanoda. Apparently she likes him because he's an anti-hero like in the new novel she's reading "Through false curtains." I don't really see what she finds so interesting about him. We're standing here, in the bakery that Ritsu's family owns. She's looking around frantically to the back room to get a glimpse of him as he bakes. Ritsu can't be in the front of the store, because he scares the clients.

I try to repress a sigh as I pretend I'm somewhere else, anywhere else. Suddenly I hear a man's voice. A voice I recognize. "How rude to stare, what nasty girls."

I didn't have to turn, I knew automatically who it was.. The twins from the other day. I must be hallucinating again.

Haruhi just looked at the rude twins, shaking her head in disbelief of what they had just called her and her friend. "You're the rude ones. Calling us nasty when you don't know anything about the situation."

"We know plenty," Hikaru spoke easily and without hesitation. "Your friend is obsessed with the guy in the back, Ritsu Kasanoda, and you followed her here just to make her happy while she tries fruitlessly to get his attention."

Haruhi just stared for a minute, "... How... How do you know that?" She asked it so quietly, almost as if afraid of speaking her concern, but before the question could be answered Renge let her eyes move off of Ritsu for a minute. She turned towards the twins and smiled brightly. "Oh, hello." She looked to Haruhi with a slight twinge of jealousy, "do you know them?" She whispered in Haruhi's ear.

The twins proceeded to ignore Renge as though she were the plague. "Haruhi, you want to go back there with us?" Hikaru asked this.

Renge started to flare up now, she was getting the wrong idea about that question and that was obvious. "No," Haruhi said quickly, trying to act as nonchalant as possible to keep Renge from getting the wrong idea.

The twins just rolled their eyes simultaniously and Kaoru was the first to speak. "You don't need to try and put up impressions for that girl," he glanced at Renge but then imediattly averted his eyes. "Besides, you need to come back."

Before Haruhi could really comprehend what was going on and why she "Had" to go back, Hikaru had grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Renge didn't seem to notice, her eyes were back on Ritsu Kasanoda.

For reasons Haruhi didn't understand, no one seemed to notice her and the twins as they moved into the back room. There, Kaoru pointed to the nearby over while Hikaru opened it without a second thought.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, wondering what on earth they were going to do to that oven.

Without a word, Hikaru shoved her into the oven and shut the door. Haruhi thought for a split second that it was a murder attempt and closed her eyes, screaming.... She didn't feel anything. Once she opens her eyes she sees a long expanse of field. It's obviously tamed grasses that are being taken care of by someone, not like the forest she was in before. Looking around, there are patches of light colored grass and some that are darkened. It's almost like a ... Checkerboard.

She didn't get to enjoy the view for long, because the twins appeared on either side of her. Kaoru first and Hikaru second. They looked at her with an identical smile. "Welcome back, Haruhi." They proclaimed almost childishly.

Haruhi paid no attention to this casual greeting, and instead chose to get right to the point. "Why exactly did I need to come here?"

"Not one for conversation are you?" Hikaru mocked. "You're here to see the king of kings. He requested to see you, so we shall deliver."

Once again, Haruhi ignored the first comment. "The king of kings? Who is that?"

Kaoru answered this time, "oh.. You don't have a king of kings in your world?"

Giving him an odd look, Haruhi shook her head. "Well.. We have kings.. but I don't know what a king of kings is."

"Well.." Kaoru started.. but then Hikaru interrupted him to continue the explanation. "If kings rule an area then it makes the powers rather unbalanced so you need someone else to rule the kings so that everyone is treated equally. The king of kings tells the kings what to do."

"In that case..." Haruhi observed. "Wouldn't there need to be someone advising the king of kings to make sure that he doesn't take advantage of his position?"

They both just looked at each other before looking back at Haruhi. "Don't say that in front of King king Tamaki, ok? I don't think he could handle that."


End file.
